Wolf Cub
by argwyn2365
Summary: Birth, kidnapping, brainwashing, rescue. Live, die, REGENERATE. BAD WOLF. All important words, all important times in my life. And an interesting life it is, but now the biggest thing, Why on Gallifrey am I 10 and how did I get to Earth? London of all places. My name is Rayne Tyler, the daughter of Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. I wish I did but I don't. I do, however own Rayne and all of her actions._**

 _This is my first Fanfic so please be kind. I am a little nervous about what people will think about my story. It is an AU and I do follow the original story line but I made some changes to fit Rayne into the story. There will be some chapters, like this one, that are completely mine with the exception of a few characters. Enjoy._

" Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" I ask myself as I search around my room. Well it's Rose's room, but I am sleeping in it right now. I don't even know Rose yet. I have heard stories about her and seen pictures but I've never met her. She travels around with some bloke. And another thing, I don't even know how I got here in the first place. I remember the before part and the after part but the in between is still a bit fuzzy. What I do remember, is that I was fighting in the last great time war on Gallifrey. I remember getting shot by a Dalek and regenerating, but the rest is what's fuzzy. The next thing I know I am waking up in a flat on Powell Estate looking like a ten year old. I am a 520-year-old Time Lady, stuck in a child's body. I know we can control our regeneration cycle but I think I lost control. Why would I want to be ten again? Oh well it is what it is, now time to make the bet of it, yeah?

Walking into the living room I see Jackie, Rose's mum, setting up the Christmas tree. Oh how I love Christmas, haven't celebrated it since I was two and now I get to again. "Jackie, have you seen my script for the performance at school? I can't seem to find it. I thought I left it in the bedroom but it's not there."

"Look on the table in the kitchen. I think I saw it in there when I made tea."

I walk into the kitchen and find my script setting on the table next to my lunch for school. I pick it up and then grab a banana from the fruit bowl, mmmmmm how I do love bananas. I turn back to grab another and stick it into my pocket. You can never have too many bananas around. As I walk towards the front door to leave for school, I stop to give Jackie a quick hug, "Thanks, Jackie. I'm off to school now. Remember I have practice after school so I will be a bit late getting home."

"Alright, Rayne be careful."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Morning Mr. Finch." I said to the headmaster as I walked into the school.

I attend Deffry Vale School. I may look ten, but I am smart so after testing me, which I dumbed myself down a bit to fit in better, they put me with the 8th years. A few of the students like to pick on me but I don't let it bother me. I have shown a few just how smart I really am and they have backed off.

"Morning Miss Tyler." He replied. He seems kind of off to me. I can't place it but he just seems weird. He stands tall like he has a rod stuck up his backside and stares down his nose at anyone who walks by. I walk to my English Literature class and sit down ready to start the day. I love literature of all kinds, in any language, any author. Shakespeare, Jane Austin, and Agatha Christie are just a few of my favorites.

"Good morning class." The teacher says as she walks into the classroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Blanchard." We all reply as a group. Mrs. Blanchard is a nice looking lady. She looks very smart, has black hair cut pixy style and loves to teach about all kinds of books.

" Alright class. Today we will be finishing The Hobbit and tomorrow you will take your final exam on it. Friday is a half day, so I hope you will all enjoy your Christmas Holiday." I sighed. I hate exams and tomorrow will be full of end of term exams plus we have our theater performance tomorrow evening. The play is called A Christmas Carol. I pull The Hobbit out of my bag and skim over a few parts. I have already finished reading it so there is no need to read again. I read over my notes as well so I can make sure I haven't missed anything that might be important. As I look over my notes I think about my father. I haven't seen him since I found my way to Earth and I can't help but wonder if he made it off Gallifrey alive or if he died with the rest of the Time Lords and Ladies. Last time I saw him he looked all worn with battle torn clothes and eyes that looked so tired from all that he had seen. I often worried about what he would do. Before I could wonder further, I hear the bell ring signaling the end of the class. I put my notebook and book back in my bag and stand to leave. "Miss. Tyler?" Mrs. Blanchard says to me.

"Yes?" I reply trying to figure out if I had done something wrong.

"Will I see you at theater rehearsal after school is over today?"

"Yes. I will be there. I wouldn't miss it." I reply as I walk out the door.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

I walk into the theater after school and sling my bag onto one of the chairs. As I sit down next to my bag, I look over to my friend, "Hey Micah."

"Hey Rayne." He replied. "Ready for our last rehearsal before the performance?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'P'. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Alright. Listen up everyone." Mrs. Blanchard yelled clapping her hands. " We will start in ten minutes. Get in your places and get ready to begin." I look over at Micah with a smile, grab my bag and walk onto the stage.

"Hey Annaleigh. Hey Castiel." I say as I jump up onto the stage. I walk to the back stage area and set my bag down so I can get ready. The play is a rendition of The Christmas Carol by Dickens. The main character is Eliza Scrooge played by me. I hear Mrs. Blanchard clap her hands again. Man that woman and her hand clapping, she just loves it.

"Places everyone!" I move to my position. The stage is set up like a restaurant. Eliza enters to find carolers singing.

"What's with all this singing? Who authorized this?"

"Sorry Ms. Scrooge. Mrs. Crachet said it was ok." One of the carolers replies in a scared voice. Eliza glares at the caroler.

"Roberta!" Eliza yells

"Yes Ms. Scrooge?" She replies

"Did you tell all of these people that they could make all this noise in here?" Eliza asks still glaring.

"They paid the required fee, Ms. Scrooge."

"Did you charge them double? It is a holiday."

"Um….no, sorry, Ms. Scrooge. I didn't."

"Then out with ya! Every one of ya, get out!" Eliza yells as she casts her hand toward the door. The carolers then scramble to exit.

"Should I refund their money?" Crachet asks Eliza.

"NO! They were here half the time and they paid half the money. It's a done deal in my eyes. Don't you agree Mrs. Crachet?"

"Yes ma'am." She replies casting her eyes downward.

"Good, now bring me some tea." Eliza says as she takes off her coat.

"Which flavor would you like, ma'am?" Eliza thinks for a moment, one with cinnamon and cloves sounds good.

"We have a long night ahead." Eliza says as she sits at a table with bills and receipts on it. "How about the Christmas tea. I'd love something with a bit of cinnamon and cloves in it."

"Yes, Ms. Scrooge." She says as she starts to walk off.

"Oh, and do we have any of that chocolate cake left?" Eliza asks before she can get to far away.

"I believe we have one slice left."

"Fantastic! Bring that too." Eliza says as she starts to work.

"Yes Ms. Scrooge." Crachet says as she pauses to see if Eliza has any other requests.

"Make it quick!"

"Yes ma'am." She replies running off to the kitchen.

"Now where was I," Eliza says to herself, "ah yes let's see, restaurant receipt; bills and uh…credit? Ah, I see that someone wishes to extend his or her credit. Well for 30% interest I believe I can do just that." Eliza chuckles to herself. A draft blows the papers across the table. She looks up and sees two ladies rush in. She sighs, " Just what I needed."

"Hello Mrs. Scrooge, I am sister Sadie and this is sister Katie." Sadie says as she points to Katie.

"I know who you are." Eliza replies angrily. "Every year you come around begging for money." Katie laughs as Eliza says this.

"Always the comedian."

"Have you made your yearly donation to the Sisters of Suffering Charity?" Sadie said.

"I will pay as much this year as I do every year." Eliza snaps

"Which is?" Katie asks cautiously.

"Absolutely nothing." Eliza snaps

"But it helps the poor and the needy." Sadie replies.

"The Sick and the suffering." Katie says.

" I seem to be the only one in the room suffering." Eliza replies as she rubs her hand down her face.

"But you have the most successful restaurant in town. Surly you could spare something?" Sadie says bravely. Eliza pauses for a moment as if to think about giving in.

"How about a tip?" Eliza asks. Katie's eyes light up and she smiles.

"Okay!"

"Stop feeding the poor, hungry, sick, and suffering. It makes them live a little bit longer and makes them suffer just a little bit more. Do them and me a favor and just stop. There are too many people in the world as it is. Let them die and decrease the population." Eliza sees a defeated look in the girl's eyes. With shoulders slumped Sadie grabs Katie and looks at Eliza.

"I see that we are done here. Katie, I think it's best if we leave now." Katie sets some fliers on the table, then turns and leaves. "Merry Christmas." Christmas? Bah humbug. Eliza thinks to herself. At least they left me something useful. This paper will burn quite nicely.

"Crachet! Where is my…" Eliza starts to yell before realizing she is right there. "Set it down there." Eliza says pointing.

"Will there be anything else?" Crachet asks while setting down the tray.

"What do you mean? Eliza asks glancing suspiciously at her. "Of course there is something else. The kitchen needs cleaning."

"Already done." Came her reply.

"Put the food away and plan tomorrow's special."

"Done and done."

"Sweep, wash, and wax the floor." Eliza adds smugly knowing it all hasn't been done.

"Done." She states

"Not in here it hasn't." Eliza states raising her eyebrows and pointing around her.

"Ms. Scrooge please, it's Christmas, I've been working overtime all week. Can I at least get home in time to put my children to bed?"

"Can't your husband do that?"

"He does it every night."

" Fine," Eliza sighs. " I am a responsible woman. Take the rest of the night off…without pay." She quickly adds.

" Oh thank you." Crachet says as she reaches out to hug Eliza.

"Don't you dare hug me," Eliza states putting her hands up to block her. "I don't do the hugging thing."

"Sorry Ms. Scrooge. I understand." She says while wringing her hands. "Uh, Ms. Scrooge, about tomorrow." Eliza looks up from her tea and cake.

"What about tomorrow?" She asks disapprovingly

"Well I was wondering if I could take tomorrow morning off. It's Christmas morning and, well, you know, I want to watch my children open their presents." Eliza takes a sip of her tea and then sets it down.

"And who will manage things around here if you are off playing?" Eliza asks

"But it's Christmas," replies Crachet in a whiny voice. "We never get many customers on Christmas."

"We are the only ones open tomorrow. What if someone's Christmas dinner gets ruined? Huh? What then?" Eliza asks matter of factly.

"Um…go to Tesco?" She replies to Eliza's question

"That discount store?" She yells. "Rubbish! The very thought makes me ill. How can anyone run a business that way?"

"Look, I promise to be in by 8. The children should be done opening their presents by then. Please." She pleads with large brown eyes. _Who does she remind me of? Hmm… Hey, Rayne, you're supposed to be performing the play not thinking about someone's big brown eyes. Oh yeah, where are we?_

"You will be here by your usual time or you can find a new job!" Eliza yells. "Is that clear? Now I have been more than generous with you tonight, Crachet, go home now before I change my mind."

"Yes, Ms. Scrooge." Crachet replies defeated. She starts to walk out the door and then stops. "Merry Christmas Ms. Scrooge," she calls out over her shoulder and then walks out the door.

"Bah Humbug." Eliza replies to no one as she takes a bite of cake. "That woman has no work ethic, but she can sure bake a good cake." Eliza tries to stifle a yawn, "What kind of tea did she make me?" Looking at the label on the bag, "Sleepy-time tea! That idiot! I've got loads of paperwork to do." She says, as her eyelids get heavier. Starting to drift off we hear "I must get it done," and then snoring as she falls asleep.

 _AN: I stopped the first chapter here. When I wrote this out I found I have 30 written pages. I have now typed 9 written pages and have 7 typed and 2353 words. So Chapter 2 will continue the play that Rayne is performing. I hope yall like the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

A thump is heard coming from the kitchen. "What was that?" Eliza asks as she walks toward the kitchen. "Crachet? Are you still here?" _Another thump._ "Oh! It could be a thief!" _Heavy steps._ She takes out her cell phone, "I better call the police." _Hits phone._ " Phone's dead. Really!? It had a full charge when I fell asleep. How can it be dead already?" _More thumps._ Eliza picks up a fork and brandishes it as if it is a weapon, "I've got a rather large weapon and I am not afraid to use it." She cautiously walks around as she continues to hear rattling, thumping, moaning and other spooky sounds. As she grips her fork tighter she asks herself, "Is it the tea or cake making me hear these things? I swear I am hearing…" A look of surprise crosses her face as the ghost of Marla appears. "…and seeing things."

"Eliza Scrooge!" She yells as she rattles her tableware that she has dangling on herself.

"Who are you?" Eliza asks

"I am your old partner Marla. You've been a very naughty girl, Eliza."

"G-G-Go away." She stammers. "I know you have to be something I ate. I-I just need some medicine. Some plop, plop, fizz, fizz and you will be gone."

"I have come to warn you." Marla says airily. "Warn you of a fate worse than death."

"The missionaries were here earlier. Sorry I am not interested."

"I have come to tell you that you will share my fate unless you change." She replies as if I haven't said anything.

"Your fate?" Eliza questions, " What are you talking about?" She holds up the tableware.

"I have paid heavily for my sins."

"What's with the table setting?"

"This is my punishment for cheating people." Pointing to the forks, "The forks are for every time we overcharged," points to spoons, "the spoons for every serving we shorted someone and the knives," points to the knives, "are for every competitor we stabbed in the back."

"Those were good times." Eliza says with a smile.

"Good times. Good times!" she yells while shaking here tableware in agony.

"Calm down." She tells Marla. "Take it easy."

"Your punishment will be worse than mine unless you change."

"Well the only change I like is the kind that goes into my pocket."

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits." Marla says as she holds up three fingers.

"Three?!" Eliza exclaims, "I am very busy here. Couldn't we schedule them for later in the week?"

"At the stroke of midnight, the first will appear. Then the others will appear at each hour after."

"I must admit, you look very much like Marla and I do feel a bit anxious about all of this. So, ha ha," She laughs, "jokes over. Now get out before I call the cops!"

"The fist will appear at midnight. Please, Eliza, this is your last chance. Heed my warning." She says as she fades out.

"The only warning I need is on the label." Eliza mumbles as she sits back down to her work. " Now I am seeing things." As she grabs a paper she yawns, "Now where was I before the ghost of Christmas indigestion appeared?" **_Yawns and drifts off to sleep. Lights fade to black. The clock chimes 12. The ghost of Christmas PAST is now standing in the corner. Lights come up. Eliza looks around sleepily._** " Asleep again?" she says to herself. "How an I ever going to get things done tonight?" She looks down at her watch. "Christmas day already? Maybe I should call Crachet in early. I am way behind."

"Good morning Eliza Scrooge," The ghost of Christmas past says.

"Who are you?" Eliza asks jumping up from her sleep. "How did you get in here?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"This can't be," she says disbelievingly.

"I have come to show you your past."

"Sorry, I have already been there and don't care to go back." Past holds out her hand to Eliza.

"Please come with me." She asks Eliza.

"Through the wall?" Eliza asks

"Watch," she says as she takes Eliza's hand and leads her through the wall.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We're taking a step back in time." **_Yellow lights come up in the restaurant. Checkered tablecloths on the table and papers are gone. Woman fusses over little girl._** "Do you know this place?" Past asks Eliza

"It' our old family restaurant," she says excitedly. "That's my mother and that's me. Mother was always fussing over me." She walks over to he mother. "Hello mother."

"She can't hear you." Past says.

"I forgot how beautiful she was."

"And how bratty you were." Past replies. Younger Eliza pounds her little fists on the table.

"But I wanna play Monopoly!" she yells.

"But we just got done playing Life." Mother replies

"Monopoly! Monopoly!" younger Eliza yells as she pounds her fists on the table.

"I loved Monopoly as a child." She laughs, "I couldn't get enough of it."

"Fine." Mother says as she gives in. "I will just go and get it." **_Young Eliza cheers with Eliza. Mother starts to go get the game then stops and puts her hand to he chest. Young Eliza is oblivious. Older Eliza goes to mother._**

"Mother, what's wrong?" Her mother falls to the ground. "Mother!" she yells "Someone help her, call an ambulance!" She walks over to her younger self, "Go get help!" Young Eliza walks over to mother and steps over her.

"You're so lazy. I will just go get the game myself."

"Please spirit, torture me no more. Please take me away. I don't want to see anymore," She pleads.

"Let's go to another time in your life." Past says as she grabs her hand. **_Lights fade to black._**

"Please let it be a happier time." **_Yellow light comes back up on a party scene. People mill around in audience as well as on stage. Actors get audience involved as if they were part of the party. "Everyone cheer when Aunt arrives."_** "It's one of my aunt's famous Christmas parties. I always loved these parties. A major waste of money, but so much fun." **_Aunt enters, everyone cheers._** "And there is my aunt. She was so wonderful. She came to take care of me when my mother died and ran the restaurant."

"Welcome everyone." My aunt says. "I wish to thank you for your support in making little Eliza's restaurant a success this year." **_Teen Eliza enters_**

"My aunt always called it my restaurant." Eliza says to Past. "Look at me. I'm not so little anymore."

"Thank you for coming." Teen Eliza says.

"I was so pretty." My aunt claps her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Music! Let's dance!" Teen Eliza stops her aunt.

"Auntie, have you seen Charlie?"

"No, but he did leave a note for you."

"Charlie?" Eliza says to herself, "Oh, no! I remember this part! Eliza, don't read that note!" She tries to take the note away from her younger self only to have her hand pass straight through it. "Please don't read that note. It will break your heart." **_Eliza reads the note. Dear Eliza, I'm so sorry but I can't see you anymore…_** She starts sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Her aunt asks her.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate all men!" Teen Eliza yells as she rips up the note and storms off.

"Eliza, please." Our aunt yells as she chase after teen Eliza. Eliza turns away from the scene.

"Please Spirit, no more. Take me home." **_Lights dim._**

"Perhaps you've seen enough," Past replies.

"Just take me home," was Eliza's reply. **_Lights come up normal on the original restaurant with the piles of papers._** "Home. Now go spirit. You have tormented me enough tonight."

"I will go," replied the spirit, "but you will be visited again at the stroke of one."

"GO!" she yells as past disappears. "What a miserable life. Was it really so horrible?" She asks herself. **_Light slowly fades. A bell tolls once behind stage. The lights slowly come up and the ghost of Christmas present comes in._**

"HO! HO! HO!" present says. "Hello, little girl. Have you been good this year?" Eliza looks at him like he's crazy.

"How did you get in here? Go take your cheer somewhere else."

"HO! HO! HOOO!" He says as he looks in the bag, "Nope, nothing for you."

"Woohoo! Big surprise there!" Eliza says as she twirls her finger in the air. "Now get out!"

"Don't you know me?" Present asks.

"Sure Santa, I am the one that took your bell away from you at the mall and threw it out into traffic. You realize how annoying those bells can be? Ding, ding, ding…"

"Come, I want to show you something." Present says as he reaches for Eliza's hand.

"I've seen enough tonight," She replies. Present takes out a bell and rings it. The lights go black.

"COME!"

"Hey I paid my bills. What's going on here? Who turned out the lights? Turn them back on!"

"Very well," Present replies as he rings the bell again. **_Lights come up blue and the mess on the table is gone. A tattered tablecloth is on the table now. The Crachet family is happily preparing for their meal._**

"Jenny, please set the table. Sam, help your little sister to the table." Mrs. Cachet tells her children.

"Come on Tammie," Sam says as he wheels his little sister to the table.

"Thank you Sam. You're such a great brother." Tammie says to Sam.

"When's Papa coming home?" Jenny asks.

"I am not sure, sweetie." Crachet replies to her oldest daughter.

"Where is that deadbeat husband of hers?" Eliza asks Present.

"He is on call. He is an EMT. There was a terrible accident and he is there as we speak trying to save someone's life."

"Oh."

"Thank you Tammie," Sam says as he lifts her into her chair at the table.

"Here comes Christmas dinner!" Crachet says to the kids as she sets a platter on the table.

"Don't you mean Christmas Eve dinner?" Sam asks his mother.

"Oi! It's after one a.m. It's Christmas Dinner" she tells her children.

"Well then, let's open the presents!" Jenny yells.

"We will wait for your father to get home," she tells them.

"Okay," replies Jenny.

"Look at the size of that platter! That must be a 20-pound turkey. How can she afford that? I had better check inventory. Maybe she took it. I am glad you showed me this, Spirit. I…" Present holds a finger to Eliza's lips to quiet her then points at Crachet as she takes the lid off the platter.

"Dinner is served," Crachet says.

"You made mashed potatoes look like a turkey!" Tammie exclaimed.

"That is so cool mom!" Sam says, "I will take the turkey leg!" They all laugh as Crachet serves up the potatoes.

"Potatoes?" Eliza asks. "That's it? That's all they have?"

"That's all they can afford." Present tells her.

"Why aren't they upset about it? Why aren't the children complaining? How can they be laughing?" She asks.

"So happy and so little money. How is this possible?" Present asks. Tammie starts coughing uncontrollably from all of the laughing.

"Sam, get her medicine." Crachet tells him quickly. Sam runs to get her medicine and gives it to him mother. Crachet gives the spray to Tammie who inhales it and starts getting better. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, momma. Just fine now," she replies with a sigh. "But I am tired. Could you take me to bed?"

"Of course, sweetie. Come on." She picks Tammie up from her chair and takes her to her room. "I will be right back children. Don't eat all the turkey." The kids laugh. **_Lights fade except for a spotlight on Eliza and Present._**

"What's wrong with the little girl?" Eliza asks.

"They don't really know. They can't afford a specialist to find out. The clinic says it's sever asthma."

"But she can't walk. Asthma doesn't do that."

"But the clinic says…"

"That girl needs a specialist immediately." Eliza interrupts.

"Shall we?" Present asks Eliza as the lights go black.

"Are you taking me home?"

"Nope. I am taking you to John Cachet who is with someone you know." **_Blue lights come up on John kneeling by a covered body._**

"I thought you said he saved someone's life?" Eliza said.

"He saved one woman but not the other." Jim makes a phone call.

"I am going to have to call this one," Jim says. "No, don't send the helicopter. I know I am not a Doctor but CPR can't be done. Her face has been ripped off. I can't even find a mouth," he sighs. "Sorry to yell, it's just that I know these ladies. The other is stable and on her way to the hospital." He hangs up the phone. "Why GOD? Why do you take the good ones and leave the bad ones like Eliza Scrooge to torment us?"

"Did you hear what he just said? Did you hear it?" Eliza asked. **_Lights fade on Jim and go to a spotlight on Eliza and Present._**

"Does that upset you?" Present asks

"Upset me? I am furious." Eliza says

"Why do you care about what other people think?"

"I..I don't."

"Aren't you curious about who is under that blanket?" He asks Eliza.

"Not really," she replies.

"Just a little curious?" he pushes.

"Fine. Who is it?"

"Remember those two ladies from the Sisters of Charity? That is sister Katie."

"Sister Katie!" she exclaims, mouth dropping open. "But I just saw her. I have known her since we were young girls. We went to school together. I always thought she was crazy for taking a vow of poverty and she thought I was crazy for vowing to get rich. Now she's gone." Eliza pauses, starting to get angry. "What are they doing out here at this late hour anyway?"

"They were a few hundred dollars short of their goal. They refused to go home until they had enough." Present stated.

"How could they be so stupid?"

"Stupid? I think it was more along the line of dedicated."

"It was greed that killed him," Eliza states.

"Greed?" Present asks.

"They had to have more money. It's never enough for them. It wouldn't matter if I gave them one dollar or a thousand dollars. They would still want more." Eliza says as she fights back tears.

"The money wasn't for them, Eliza Scrooge." Present chastised.

"Why do I care anyways?"

"I will take you home now." **_Bell rings. Lights go black. Then comes up on Eliza alone._**

"Are you there spirit? Bah Humbug!" The clock strikes two. "Oh no." **_Wind. Feels a chill. The lights turn slowly too red._** "H-Hello? Someone here?" **_The ghost of Christmas future appears. Future is completely covered in a cloak. More chilling wind._** "Who are you? Are you the ghost of Christmas Future?" Future nods. "You frighten me spirit. I don't wish to see what you want to show me." **_Future points._** "N-No, please." Eliza says as the light fades. "Where are you taking me?" **_Red lights come up on the Crachet family. They are sitting at the table._** "Here again?" she asks. **_Jim, Jenny, Sam and Mrs. Crachet sit at the table._**

"Thank you Lord for giving us another Christmas together…"

"Wait, together?" Eliza asks. "Where is the little girl?" Future points to an empty wheel chai in the corner. Eliza watches as the family sadly passes around a plate of food and eats in silence. "The wheel chair is empty. Where is she spirit? Is she dead?" Future nods again. "It's true? But this is only a possible future right? Can it be changed?" Eliza asks Future. **_Future doesn't move. Lights change to black._** "Please spirit, please tell me it can be changed. That little girl doesn't deserve to die." **_Red lights come up on a grave. We see a scene of a thief steeling from and killing some rich old lady._** "Don't show me her grave, spirit. I get the point. You don't need to show me this." Future points. "I don't want to spirit. Please take me home. I have seen enough." Future points again and Eliza finally gives in, "Fine. I will look." She walks over to the grave and pulls away the growth. "It seems that no one ever comes here. It's so grown over and dirty." She brushes off the name. " That name! It's mine! Eliza Scrooge. Will I die here? What happened to my tomb? Why do I have this obscure little gravestone? Did people hate me so much that they even robbed me in death?" She fell down by the grave crying. Future walks away. "Please spirit, tell me this can be changed. Tell me I can change all of this." Eliza says sweeping her arm around her. **_Lights fade to black._** "I don't want to die this way. I don't want that little girl to die." **_Lights come up on the restaurant._** "It's morning! It's Christmas morning!" She yells as she grabs her purse. "I have so much to do!" She goes one direction and then the other. "But what do I do first?" Eliza looks up as she hears the front door. Mrs. Crachet enters.

"Sorry, I am a little, Ms. Scrooge. I guess I over slept."

"6:05." Eliza says looking at her watch.

"I know, I know," she says. "That's a whole hour deduction off my pay. If I don't start on the hour, I don't get paid for the hour."

"Maybe I should just fire you."

"What!? Oh please no! It won't happen again!" She exclaims.

"Or maybe I should just give you a raise and the day off." Eliza says with a hint of a smile.

"Wait, what?"

"It's Christmas. Take the whole day off. I can handle things here."

"Are you sure?" she asks cautiously.

"Dead serious." She replies pulling out money. "Here is the raise in advance. And go get your family a big turkey out of the fridge for dinner today."

"Thank you! I am so happy I could hug you!"

"The hug me." Eliza says with a grin and open arms.

"OK, now I know you are sick." She says laughing.

"Wait a second." Eliza says handing Cachet a card. " I noticed your youngest daughter wasn't looking to well."

"I didn't even know you knew I had a daughter."

"Two daughters and a son to be exact." Eliza says.

"How did you…"

"Never mind that. That card is from my doctor. I want you to take your daughter there and have her checked."

"But she only has asthma."

"Maybe, maybe not," Eliza replies. "But you can never be to careful about these things. I will have my doctor arrange for her to see a specialist."

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asks.

"Never better," is her reply.

"Tell you what. My oven won't hold one of those turkeys. How about I cook one here and bring my family over? We could have Christmas dinner together." Eliza looks at Cachet with disbelief in her eyes.

"With me?" Eliza asks.

"Of course."

"Wonderful!"

"We live close. I will be right back." She leaves and as she goes through the doors, I hear carolers.

"That's singing. Hey come in here!" Eliza yells.

"Sorry, Ms. Scrooge. We shouldn't have been singing on this block." One of them says.

"Wait! Do you want some hot apple cider?" Eliza asks.

"Um…well…I don't know." Came the reply.

"Everyone get in here. We shall have some hot cider. It's on me."

"What's the catch?" someone asks.

"Catch? Oh, well you will have to sing for me."

"But we can't afford to pay the fee to sing again." One caroler says.

"Fee? How much was that?" Eliza hands the caroler money. "I forgot to refund you the money for last night. And it's Christmas. The theater is free on Christmas."

"I will get the others!"

"We're back." Mrs. Crachet says as she returns with her husband and children.

"That was fast." Eliza says.

"We live across the street." Sam chips in.

"You do?" Eliza asks.

"All this time my wife has worked for you and you never noticed?" Jim asks

"Jim, please be nice." Crachet tells her husband.

"No, Mrs. Crachet. He is right. I haven't noticed a lot of things. But that is going to change." Eliza walks over to Tammie. "And how are you this Christmas morning?"

"Wonderful." She replies.

"Good to hear it." Thinking to self, "now if I only had some presents for you."

"Presents!" Sam says.

"Don't be greedy son." Crachet tells her son.

"Yes Sam, greed is a bad thing. It's like a disease that gets into your heart and slowly kills it."

"Ew, gross." Came his reply.

"Is there a cure?" He asks Eliza.

"Yes, sweetie there is." Eliza hands each child twenty bucks. "It's called giving. Merry Christmas."

"Wow! Twenty bucks!" Sam exclaims.

"Is it not enough?" Eliza asks.

"It's to much." Jim says.

"Please, only this once. I promise next year I will get them actual presents."

"Next year? Is this going to be a tradition?" Crachet asks.

"I hope so, I truly hope so." She replies as the carolers come in singing. "Ah, it's my favorite song."

"I thought you hated carolers." Came Crachet's reply.

"Not anymore." Was Eliza's reply as we all start singing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. At the end of the song we hear Tammie say,

"God bless us everyone."

 ** _Curtain falls._**

"And that's a wrap!" Mrs. Blanchard says. "Great job everyone! Go home, get some rest. See you all tomorrow." I grab my bag from backstage and head home.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The last few days have been crazy. Finals and the play performance, which was fantastic if I do say so my self, and buying last minute gifts. And then there is Jackie and Mickey, neither of them know if Rose will be home for Christmas or not. Jackie and I are sitting here trying to finish decorating and get the presents wrapped and under the tree. Jackie looks at one that she got Rose and then stares off into space as if willing her to come home. "Don't worry Jackie, I'm sure she will come home soon."

"I know." She says. "I want you to meet her and I just want to know that she is ok." As she finishes talking we hear a whooshing sound. I smile, I know that sound. It's my dad's T.A.R.D.I.S. I can tell Jackie knows the sound too. She starts to run out the door yelling, "ROSE!"

I follow her out after I make sure I am wearing my pendant with the perception filter on it. I don't want him to know it is me yet. I don't want to risk messing with the timelines. As I get down the stairs I see Mickey catching up to Jackie.

"Mickey!" Jackie yells grabbing his arm.

"Jackie, it's the T.A.R.D.I.S!" he says grabbing her arm too. We all start looking around for it.

"I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Just shut up a moment," Mickey says holding his finger up. Looking up we see the T.A.R.D.I.S. come out of mid-air and bounce off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The door opens and the Doctor steps out. I smile at him as he glances around at his surroundings.

"Here we are then, London, Earth, the solar system. We did it." He glances at Jackie, Mickey and I. "Jackie! Mickey! Who are you? Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on, hold on…" He is walking around confused while saying all of this. He finally stops and puts his hands on Jackie and Mickey's shoulders. "Shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh! I know! Merry Christmas!" He then collapses on the pavement. I kneel down next to him to touch his chest to check for heartsbeat and his temples to make sure he is ok. Good thing he won't remember me mentally checking on him.

"I think he will be ok." I tell them. At that moment Rose walks out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asks.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where is the Doctor?" Mickey says.

"That's him." Rose replies as she looks at him. " Right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Jackie looks at Rose disbelievingly.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor Who?"

 _AN: Here is the end of the chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think._


	3. The Christmas Invasion

**_AN: Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapters. Sorry it has taken so long to get this uploaded. I never realized that helping my first graded with his GT project on Nikola Tesla would take so much time. So last month on May 28_** ** _th_** ** _, I got to meet Alex Kingston and Billie Piper. They both like the summery of my story and might read it. Meeting them both will actually help me with this story. So here is the next chapter. Hope yall like it. I also hope there aren't too many errors._**

 ** _Reminder: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. I only own Rayne._**

 **The Christmas Invasion**

I stand up and brush the dirt off my knees. "Perhaps we should carry him back to the flat before someone sees him and calls an ambulance." Jackie looks down and me and shakes her head in agreement.

"Rose, Mickey, grab him and come on." Jackie tells them. Rose grabs his arms and Mickey grabs his legs. As we start walking back to the flat Rose looks at me.

"Who are you?" she asks me.

"Rayne Tyler." I reply. "I am…uh…your cousin." I can't tell them who I really am. I haven't been born yet. She seems to take that as enough of an answer and doesn't ask for details. We finally get back to the flat and get the Doctor into Jackie's bed. Jackie hands Rose a pair of pajamas and leaves us to get him into them. I really didn't want to help but I wasn't given much of a choice. Just as we finish and get the Doctor covered up Jackie walks back in with a stethoscope.

"Here we go, Tina the cleaner has got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep so I just took it. Though I still say we should still take him to the hospital." Jackie says as she hands Rose the stethoscope. Rose takes the stethoscope and rolls her eyes at her mum. I step back to stand in the doorway. I'd rather not get in their way.

"We can't. They'd lock him up," Rose replies. "They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!" I watch as Rose listens to the Doctor's chest, first one side and then the other. ' _Huh'_ I think to myself _'he told her about having two hearts. I wonder what else he has told her?'_ "Both working." Rose announces.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asks.

"Well he's got two hearts." She replies.

"Oh, don't be stupid."

"He has."

"Anything else he's got two of?" she asks Rose.

"Leave him alone," she states as they pass me and walk into the kitchen. I chuckle to myself at their conversation as I walk over to the bed and pick up the stethoscope. I put the earbuds into my ears and listen to his hearts. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Come on Dad wake up." I whisper. I can hear Jackie and Rose talking in the kitchen and turn so I can listen to them. As I do I almost miss seeing a bit of the TARDIS' golden energy being exhaled out of my father's mouth. _'Hmm…I guess he is still regenerating.'_ I hear the fridge slam shut.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asks Rose. "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose says. "Sorry. The thing is, I thought I knew him, mum. I thought me and him were… And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human." I can tell from the sound of her voice that she is close to tears. I knew my mum loved my dad very much from the way she'd talk about him, but to actually hear it in her voice before she even realizes her feelings is something else. I hear her continue, "The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?" I smile, I know where this is going.

"Howard has been staying over." Jackie replies as if it's nothing.

"What?! Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" she asks her mother.

"Oh, a month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door, and I thought that's odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges." I hear the prime minister's voice come over the telly.

"Is that Harriet Jones?" I hear Rose ask.

"Oh, never mind me," Came Jackie's voice. I chuckle and shake my head. I stand up and decide that since my dad is obviously not going anywhere I should go join everyone else.

"What's going on?" I ask them as I walk enter the living room. "Why is the prime minister on the telly?" I sit down on the couch. Rose and Jackie are standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"What's she doing on the telly?" Rose asks excitedly as if I had never asked.

"She's prime minister now" Jackie replies. "I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden age. I keep saying my Rose has met her."

"Did you really?" I ask as I turn around to face them. Rose crosses her arms across her chest.

"Did more than that. Stopped world war three with her. Harriet Jones."

"Cool." My mum knows the prime minister. Wonder who else she knows. I turn back around to face the telly. We hear a man ask the prime minister a question.

"Prime minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you are wrong." Harriet replies. "I completely disagree if you don't mind the Guinevere One space probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars." The telly pans to another gentleman.

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, in the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving 15 million miles away. Our very own miracle."

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

"Well that's educational." I say as I turn the telly off. We hear a knock at the door. Rose and Jackie make no effort to move from their spots. "I'll get it." I say as I stand up and toss the remote on the table. I Open the door and see it's Mickey. "Rose it's for you. It's Mickey." He followed me back into the living room.

"Hey Rose I still got a bit of shopping to get done. Want to join me?"

"Sure," is her reply. I realize I still have a few things to get as well.

"Hey could I join the two of you?" I asked. Rose looks at Mickey as if asking him what he thinks. He shrugs his shoulders, then she shrugs her shoulders as well.

"Sure I guess." She sounds annoyed.

"Thanks." I say, "be right back." I went to my room and grab my money. "I promise I won't be annoying." I tell them as I walk back into the living room. "Ready?" I asked them. Rose chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder to turn me towards the door.

"Let's go."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

We walk past several shops. I love this time of year, all the music and pretty lights. I look over and see a brass band dressed in Santa robes playing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. I start humming along with the song as I listen to Rose and Mickey talk. "So what do you need?" Mickey asks Rose. "Twenty quid?"

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." She replies.

"Call it a Christmas present."

"God, I'm all out of sync. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You're just sort of Timeless." I started thinking about my time on Gallifrey. They didn't celebrate human Traditions but Dad did. He loves Earth. Most of the family hated how he would celebrate human traditions like Christmas and Halloween. The few of us who enjoyed celebrating with him would make gifts for the others and pick a day to exchange them. Those were the days, I was younger and still attending the academy. After I graduated I got sucked into politics and then the War. I tune back into Rose and Mickey's conversation when I hear her yell 'yes' in response to whatever Mickey said.

"Right! What are you going to get for your mum?" He asks her as he grabbed her hand and started walking around the market. I'm not sure how I feel about that, I mean I know it happens and that should give me comfort but it still makes me uneasy. Mickey talks as we walk. "I'm around there all the time now you know. She does my dinner on Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap, yap, yap." I noticed the brass band is wearing plastic masks. _I hate masks_. I think as I shiver. You can never tell who's really there behind the mask. I see Rose start to look around and at the band who is now following us. They stopped playing and one shoots flames out of his trombone, starting a panic. Rose grabs my hand and pulls me behind a stall with her and Mickey.

"It's us! They're after us!" Rose yells. We start running as more flame shoots towards us. We stop behind a tree just in time to see the tuba player blast the tree. Only it falls on him instead of us.

"What's going on?" Mickey yells as we run. "What have we done? Why are they after us?"

"Taxi!" Rose yells. The taxi stops Rose pushes me in and then her and Mickey get in. "They're after the doctor." She tells us. _Seriously_? I think. _What could my father have done to warrant this? He's not even conscience._

"I can't even go shopping with you. We got attacked by a brass band. Who are you phoning?"

"My mum." Comes roses reply. I can see her getting irritated. "Get off the phone!" She yells. I guess Jackie is on the phone. They really need call waiting.

"Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asks. I shake my head. I don't know who or what they are.

"I don't know, but think about it." Rose says. "They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The doctor." I'm important too but I don't say anything. They couldn't possibly be after me could they? Nah. We finally are back at the flat. The three of us run upstairs and burst into the flat and see Jackie on the phone.

"So, save us the chipolata."

"Get off the phone." Rose says as she takes the phone from her mum.

"It's only Bev, she says hello."

"What? Yeah. Look, it will have to wait." Rose says she hangs up the phone. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" As Rose and Mickey are talking I walk around looking out the windows making sure there aren't more of those masked assassins. I stopped at the tree. Wait, we had a white tree now it's green.

"Jackie…"

"Mum," Rose and I both said same time

"Where did you get that tree?" I asked.

"That's a new tree. Where did you get it?" Rose asks.

"I thought it was the two of you." Jackie replies.

"Us? How could it be us?" Rose asks.

"Well, you went shopping there was a ring at the door, and there it was."

"No that wasn't us."

"Then who was it?" I start backing up slowly to go and stand by Rose. Rose, Mickey and Jackie stare at the tree. The tree lights up by itself and starts singing Jingle Bells.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Rose says. Different parts of the tree start rotating in different directions creating a strong wind. Then it starts moving towards us, chopping up anything in its path. We start screaming and backing up. Mickey grabs a chair.

"Get out! Go, go, get out!" He yells. I run after Jackie and Rose, you don't have to tell me twice.

"We've got to get the doctor." Rose yells at us. I follow her into the bedroom to help her grab my dad.

"What are you doing?" Jackie askes us.

"We can't just leave him." Rose replies. Jackie looks towards Mickey.

"Mickey!" she yells. I can hear the chair get shredded. "Leave it. Get out, get out!" she yells at him.

"Mickey!" Rose and I yell.

"Get out of here!" Jackie yells again. Jackie sees we're still going to get the Doctor. "No! Leave him! Just leave him!"

"Get in here!" Mickey yells as he grabs her arm and pulls her in. The tree is still coming towards us. I hide beside the bed, crouched down low. I'm a chicken I know but I'm still new in this regeneration and I don't want to lose another life. I especially don't need Rose, Jackie and Mickey to see I'm a Time Lord, er lady, like the Doctor. Rose is standing by where I am crouched at.

"Doctor, wake up." she tries. She grabs the doctors sonic Screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it into his hand.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie yells as the tree smashes through the door. I looked over at my dad as Rose keeps trying to wake him up. _Come on dad wake up._ I think. Rose leans down and whispered into his ear.

"Help me." He suddenly sits up and aims the Sonic at the tree causing it to explode.

"Remote control." The doctor says. "But who's controlling it?" The doctor gets up off the bed. I grab the robe and hand it to him. "Thanks." He takes the robe for me and puts it on. As he passes me to head out the front door he gives me a funny look as if he can't figure me out. We get outside and see the santas down on the ground. One of them is holding a radio controller.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asks.

"Shush!" Rose tells him. I looked over at my dad and see the look on his face. Oh, I know that look, that glare. I always hated that look when it was directed at me. Only happened once. Dad aims his sonic at the santas and they back away. After a few steps they are beamed away.

"They've just gone." Mickey says. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense," he says turning to the doctor, "but they're not much of a cop of a sonic screwdriver is going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." The doctor replies.

"What?" Rose and I both ask.

"They're just pilot fish." He says. Suddenly he falls back and yells in pain. I reach out to touch him while also making sure the telepathic connection we have is blocked.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks him.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He tells us as he excels golden energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away." He tells us gasping at each word. "So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and then come carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of, OW!" He practically jumps to the other side of the walkway.

"Oh, oh, oh," Jackie says as she grabs his arm.

"My head I'm having a neuron implosion I need,"

"What do you need?" Jackie interrupts.

"I need," he tries again say it.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie interrupts again.

"I need,"

"Painkillers?"

"I need,"

"Do you need Aspirin?" _God not aspirin_ , I think, _that will kill us_.

"I need," my father tries again while Jackie continues to talk over him.

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need,"

"Is it food? Something simple? Bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Stupid little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." He says forcefully finally getting her to quit talking. I stifle a laugh.

"No, he hasn't changed that much has he?" Jackie says.

"We haven't got much time if there's pilot fish then. Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asks. I stifle another laugh earning me a glare from my father.

"That's Howards. Sorry." Jackie apologizes.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What he gets hungry in his sleep?" I slept my forehead, man even in this body he gets off track.

"Da…uh…Doctor, what about the pilot fish?" I asked almost slipping up. He's the only one who seems to notice my almost slip up but quickly dismisses it.

"Brain collapsing." he says in great pain. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He forces out each something before passing out. Rose and Mickey get the doctor back inside the flat and back into bed. I bring Rose a cloth to mop the sweat off of his forehead. Mickey has grabbed his laptop and is getting it set up on the table.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that alright?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah. Keep account of it." She says as she walks back into the room where Rose and I are. "It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" She asks as she sits two cups of tea down.

"He's worse." Rose replies. "Only one heart beating." That gets my attention.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Here listen for yourself." She hands me the stethoscope and I listened. Only one heartbeat. Now I'm worried. What if we caused this by waking him up before cycle was complete? I don't want to lose my dad, not when I just found him again. _Calm down Jadzia Rayne Tyler_ I think as I scold myself. Wow I must be really irritated with myself to use my full name while scolding myself. I just need to get a grip. Obviously he will be ok. I'm still here. The timeline hasn't changed. As I finish disciplining myself I hear the reporter on the Telly. I realize that Rose and Jackie are in the living room.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's Mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere one space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." I sit down on the couch with my feet tucked under me still watching TV. "Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've reach the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success. But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" The screen stays on Llewellyn, "Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope but it, it was just a blip.  
Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I better get back to it, thanks."

"Here we go," Mickey says getting our attention. "Pilot fish. Scavengers, like the doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asks.

'Great big sharks. So, what the doctor means is, we have them, now we get that." Mickey says as we see this shark swim across the screen.

"Something is coming. How close?"

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim from far from their daddy."

"So it's close." Rose replies. Now I'm getting worried again. I'm just a kid again I don't want to handle things like this. I glanced back at the telly and see something weird on the screen.

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie says.

"That's not rocks." Rose tells her. Cue the uneasy feeling this can't be good. We watch and listen as the image tries to clear.

"This image is being transmitted via mission control coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." The screen comes into focus and we see an ugly red-eyed alien with a head like a goat's skull. We hear it growl and gurgle on the screen. They jump back and I try to sink into the couch. I know I've seen aliens before, I mean duh I am one, but that doesn't mean I have to like them or that they don't scare me. I'm 520 years old and apparently being the apparent age of 10 again, I get scared. I really wish my father would just wake up already.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Rose take a look." Mickey says to her. She walks over to him and stands behind him. "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what though? The doctor?" she asks.

"I don't know maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey brings up a clear image of the aliens. "Have you seen them before?" He asks Rose.

"No." She replies I walk over so I can see the screen. We hear them talking. I look over to Rose.

"Do you know what they are saying?" I know the TARDIS translates all languages except Gallifreyan and I know I should know this language but I never learned to speak Sycroax.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am." She answers. I can tell she's upset.

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit and he's broken."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

I grow tired of sitting in one place for so long. I get up and walk towards the bedroom to check on my father. I see Rose standing there watching. I go and stand next to her and look into the room. I see Jackie leaning over resting on the bed by my father, asleep. Mickey walks up behind us. It's been quiet for so long that when Rose speaks, I jump. "The doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us."

"You really love him don't you?" Mickey asks. I look up to Rose, my mum, and see the emotions play across her face before she turns into Mickey and hugs. Yes, I say to myself, even early on she loves him. I walk back over to the couch and cuddle up under a blanket. I might as well get a few hours of sleep. I just don't want to go to my room, and I don't want to miss any of this either.

A few hours later I'm woken up by Rose throwing open the front door.

"Sondra?" I hear Rose say.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's a sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop." I run out the door in time to see Rose and Mickey looking down at the street below. I look too and see a lot of people walking through the estate.

"Rose, what's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know." She replies. She starts to follow the people. Mickey and I follow her all the way up to the rooftop. By the time we get up there we can see they've all stopped at the edge of the roof.

"What do we do now?" Mickey asks.

"Nothing." Came Rose's reply. "There's no one to save us. Not anymore. I looked at her and then at the people.

"There has to be something we can do." I say.

"No there isn't Rayne," Rose says forcibly "the only person who can help us is currently in bed passed out and won't wake up." I look at her apologetically.

"Sorry." I then turned to walk back to the flat not waiting to see if they follow. I get back to the flat and go inside and sit on the couch. I turn on the Telly as Jackie comes out of the kitchen.

"Where is Rose and Mickey?" She asks me. We followed some people up to the roof. I decided to come back and I don't know if they're coming or staying." I noticed the prime minister is on the telly again so I turn it up so we can listen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She looks to the side. Did we ask about the royal family? She pauses. I see Rose and Mickey join Jackie behind the couch. "Oh, they're on the roof. But ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique and I'm afraid to say it might get much worse." I stuck in her breath as the prime minister is talking. "I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you." I look up at Jackie and she looks to Rose and Mickey then we went back to the screen. "I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor." I feel Rose walk off but I don't take my eyes off the screen. "If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor, help us. God help us." I fight back tears as I hear the Prime Minister begging for my father's help. I here Rose start crying in the background and it's almost my undoing. I see Jackie go to Rose and Rose leans towards her mum.

"He's gone. The doctor's gone. He's left me mum, he's left me."

"It's alright. I'm sorry." is Jackie's only reply. I feel the tears start down my face. My mother seems to be so lost without him. My dad's not gone yet, he's just in a deep regenerative sleep and is unable to help us right now. Jackie is hugging Rose and trying to calm her down when all of a sudden the windows explode. We all run outside to see what happened hooking up with his big rock looking thing with pointy bits glide overhead.

"What the…?" I question. "That thing's huge." Rose, Mickey, and Jackie stand there watching it as if in a trance. Finally Rose turns to run back in the flat with us hot on her heels. She runs through the door and into the room where the Doctor is.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, Rayne, get your stuff and get some food. We're going." While Rose is telling us what to do she is uncovering the Doctor and preparing to move him.

"Where to?" Mickey asks.

"The Tardis." Rose replies. "It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What are we going to do in there?" Jackie asks.

"Hide."

"Is that it?" Jackie askes still standing in the room. I look to Rose.

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him and I've seen all that stuff, when I'm just stuck at home, I'm useless. now all we can do is run and hide and I'm sorry now move." Rose tells us. Mickey and Rose lift the Doctor out of bed. Jackie and I grab some food. We really shouldn't need much the TARDIS should have food on board. I just got a few bags and put bananas in it. Jackie looks to me and starts grabbing bags to put all the food. Even a thermos for tea. We walk out the door. Rose and Mickey are carrying the Doctor and Jackie struggles with her bags. Rose looks to us,

"Mom will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand. Rayne, will you help us to?" I go over and try to help.

"Its food!" Jackie exclaims. "You said we need food."

"Just leave it!" Rose yells. We keep struggling to carry the Doctor to the Tardis. We finally get there and get him into the Tardis. We lay him down the grating. I look around. I hadn't seen this version of my fathers' TARDIS. I like the coral and the colors. I relax as the Tardis greets me with her familiar hum. _Ah my wolf cub has returned_. I smile. _You know you are the only one who can get away with calling me wolf cub_. A warm hum reverberates through me like soft laughter. I touch one of the struts. _It's good to see you again_.

"Any chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asks Rose.

"Not anymore, no." she says to him. I could fly this but I can't let them know that yet.

"Well you did before." he canters. Really? I think to myself. When was this? _When she looked into me and I into_ _her._ Replied the Tardis in my head. _When she became Bad Wolf._ Ah.

"I know. But it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden." She sits on the edge of the console. "Try that again and I think the universe rips in half."

"Better not then." replies Mickey.

"Maybe not."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asks. They weren't paying attention to me so I walked down the corridor to see if my room is still there. I hear Jackie say something about tea and then getting the rest of the food. I shake my head. Man that woman thinks everything can be solved with tea. I reach the door to my room. I see my name written in circular Gallifreyan on the door. I trace my fingers over the circles. It's been awhile since I've seen my native language. I open the door and walk in. I let out a soft chuckle. It's just the way I left it. A spitting image of my room back home at Lungbarrow. The wooden four post bed with a dark red comforter. My room is all deep reds and blues with some black tossed in. All real wooden furnishings; dresser, bed, and desk. I've always loved my room. I never spent much time traveling with my father in the past since I was so busy with school and work, but I hope to change that soon. Suddenly I hear Rose scream and I run to the console room. I get there as the door shuts behind Mickey. I run to the door to open it but it won't open for me. "Come on! Let me out." I scream. The TARDIS sends me a message telling me that I need to wait. "I don't want to wait I say. My mum's out there." I hear dripping and sizzling behind me and turn around. I notice there's a thermos with the tea is spilling through the grate down onto the TARDIS workings under the console. "OH, no. I hope it doesn't mess anything up." I said to myself. I watch as steam rises up from the grating. I hear more sizzling and popping from whatever the tea spilled on. I see my father start moving. He takes a deep breath and exhales more golden energy. _I hope he will wake up soon_. _We could really use him_. I feel reassuring hums from the TARDIS. _Well at least you're OK_. I think to her as I look up at the top of the console. I hear movement from the grate and went back to my father. I see his eyes are now open.

"All I needed was a bit of tea." He states looking at me. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm, uh, Rayne Tyler. Rose's…um… cousin…yeah." I tell him.

"Oh. Well. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor and it seems I needed out there. Shall we?" He walks towards the doors and opens them to step out. I quickly follow him so I don't get stuck inside again. I see everyone already looking at the TARDIS. Rose has a big grin on her face now. "Did you miss me?" the Doctor asks. One of the Sycroax cracks his whip towards us. The Doctor grabs it and pulled it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that. He says as he's walking toward who I assume is the leader.

"How dare!" The leader yells as he pulls out a club and tries to hit the Doctor with it. My dad takes it and breaks it over his knee. I smile at his behavior.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He tells the leader with a stern look and a finger point. It's like he is talking to an annoying teenager who keeps interrupting the adults as they talk. He then turns back to us. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." He then turns towards Rose, "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." _God that man has a gob._ I think. _Some things never change._ He looks right at Rose, all serious all of a sudden. "Now, first things first. Be honest, how do I look?" She slightly shakes her head not sure how to answer at first.

"Uh…different." she finally says.

"Good different or bad different?" he asks seriously.

"Just different."

"Am I ginger?" I hold in a laugh at that. He's always wanted to be a ginger. Rose looks up at his head.

"No, you're just sort of brown."

"Aw, I wanted to be Ginger." He Stomps his foot and turns away from her just like I used to do when I was a child and didn't get my way. "I've never been Ginger and you Rose Tyler," he says as he spins back around and points at her, "fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." He then pulls his hand back. "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude and not ginger." Rose gives him the kind of look that says, what did you just say to me? Do you really think that's the best thing to say to me? I've seen that look once before directed at me when I was little, never again.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?' Harriet asks as she seems to finally get her voice.

"I'm the doctor." He says a little hurt but she doesn't recognize him.

"He's the doctor." Rose is still looking at him.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet Jones asked. "Or is it just a title that's passed on?" she is trying to figure it out.

"I'm him, I'm literally him." he says walking towards her. "Same man, new face. Well, new everything." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"But you can't be." she says still not believing him.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped and Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh my God." she says finally believing him.

"Did you win the election?" He asked her.

"Landslide majority." she says happily. The Sycroax leader takes a few steps towards the Doctor and the Prime Minister.

"If I might interrupt." The Doctor decides to finally addressed him.

"Yes, sorry, hello big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycroax leader asks him.

"Well that's the question isn't it?"

"I demand to know who you are!" the leader yells. I cower behind Rose. I don't know what is up with this side of me. I mean I have faced Daleks. I'm not liking this regeneration much. I'm not a coward. But I still don't like the yelling either.

"I don't know." The Doctor says with a deep voice. "See there's the thing I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. I smile at that. I can understand, each regeneration makes you someone else and you have to learn who you are. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He winks at me as he walks by, "sexy?" He clicks his tongue at Rose causing her to chuckle and smile. He continues walking as he talks. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button?" He says as he points to a red button, walking over to it. "A great big threatening button which must never be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?" He asks while studying it. "Let me guess it's some sort of control Matrix, hmm? Hold on what's feeding it?" He kneels down and opens the base of the pillar under the button. "And what have we got here? Blood?" He questions as he dips his finger in the substance. _Oh no,_ I think I myself, don't _taste it_. He tastes the substance on his finger and I grimace. "Yep. Definitely blood. Human blood. A+, with just a dash of iron." He gives a disgusted face and wipes his finger on his robe. "Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! I haven't seen blood control for years." He says excitedly. "You're controlling all the A+. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am." He says seriously. "I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this," he presses the button as Rose, the Prime Minister and I yell "NO!"

"You killed them." one of the guy says.

"What do you think big fella are they dead?" The Doctor asks the Sycroax leader.

"We allow them to live." Came the reply.

"Allow?!" The Doctor exclaims. "You have no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is." He says as he walks back toward us while tugging on his ear. "A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instincts too strong."

"Blood control is just one form of conquest. I can summon the Armada and take this world by force." The Sycroax leader yells. We turned to look at him. I wonder if he could actually do that.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could, but why?" We turned to look back at the Doctor. "Look at these people," he says extending his hand towards us. "These human beings, consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than, no hold on," he pauses as if trying to remember. I look at him quizzically. "Sorry that's the Lion King." I roll my eyes. Movie quote? Really? "But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" He says walking closer to the Sycorax leader.

"Or what?" The leader asks.

"Or…?" the Doctor takes his sword from a nearby aid and runs with it to the TARDIS. "…I challenge you." That causes the surrounding Sycroax to laugh. "Oh that struck a chord." The doctor says looking around. "Am I right that the Sanctified rule of combat still apply?" He asked the leader.

"You stand as this world's champion?" The Sycroax leader says as he draws his sword and walks towards the Doctor. The rest of us follow.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." He takes off the robe and tosses is at us. Rose catches it and drapes it over her arm.

"So you accept my challenge then?" he asks as he holds the sword at the ready. "Or are you just a cranak pel casacree sal vak?" That seemed to make up the leaders' mind. They both raised their swords and then knelt on the ground staring at each other.

"For the planet?" the leader asks.

"For the planet." The doctor replies they start fighting. I start chewing on my nails. A nervous habit I'm sure I got from my mother. I Look to Rose to see her expression to the fighting, she's nervous and worried. We continue to watch them fight and then my dad is on the ground. Rose yells,

"Look out!"

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks." he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Doesn't matter who he looks like, he is still rude. I noticed the leader is a better swordsman than the Doctor is. We watch as the doctor retreats up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air?" He asks as he hits the button on the wall. The door opens and we see daylight. We follow the dueling pair outside and watch as the leader fights my dad and leads him right to the edge of the ship. I hold my breath. I'm so scared he will get pushed over the edge. They continue fighting and the leader gets a hit in at the Doctor's nose. He yells and Rose starts forward. I gasp and reach towards her as my father points to her.

"Stay back!" He yells. "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." Rose stops and glances over to me. I shrug, I don't know what to do. The leader knocks my dad down at the edge. I swear this fight is going to cause me to regenerate and then my cover will be blown. He then proceeds to cut off my father's hand. "You cut off my hand." He says looking at the leader. The leader turns around and raises his sword and hand.

"Ya! Sycroax!" The Doctor stands back up.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." He holds up his arm. We see the regeneration energy and his hand grows back. I smile as he wiggles his fingers. I nudge Rose. "Rose," I whisper. "The sword." Rose grabs the sword.

"Witchcraft." the leader spits.

"Time Lord." the Doctor counters.

"Doctor!" Rose yells as she tosses him the sword. He catches it with his new hand and starts twirling it.

"Oh, so I'm still the doctor huh?" He asks her. She smiles,

"no arguments from me. She yells back.

"Want to know the best bit?" He asks as he prepares to fight again. "This new hand? It's a fightin' hand." They fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax leader and hits him in the abdomen sending him to the ground right at the edge of the ship. "I win." He says at sword point.

"Then kill me the." The leader replies.

"I will spare your life if you will take this champions' command and leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are then." The doctor says happily as he turns around. "Cheers big fellow."

"Bravo!" cheers Harriet Jones.

"That says it all. Bravo!" cheers Rose.

"Not bad at all for a man in his jim-jams." he says as Rose helps him into the robe. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man." He says as he turns around towards Mickey and I. "Hold on, what have I got in here?" He pulls his hand out of his pocket and chuckles, "a Satsuma." He looks at Rose who laughs. "Ah, that friend of your mother's. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" He says while they walk back towards the door of the spaceship. "You go through all those presents and right at the end tucked away in the bottom there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?" Suddenly the Sycroax leader gets up, grabs the sword and runs at the Doctor's back screaming. The Doctor throws the Satsuma at the control button on the hull and a piece of the wing opens up and leader falls to his death. "No second chances. I'm that sort of man." We all walk back inside the spaceship. The Doctor addresses the Sycroax, "by the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenger for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the earth, then make sure you tell them. It is defended!" With that we were all transported back to the surface of the planet. We all look around.

"Where are we?" Rose asks Mickey turning in a circle.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just around the corner, we did it!" Mickey exclaims happily jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor says. He looks at the ship. I walked over to him and watch as well. The spaceship flies away. The doctor looks at me and smiles. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"You did it." I say as he hugs me back. He looks at Rose and Mickey.

"Go on! oh yeah!" Mickey yells.

"Yeah, don't come back!" Rose yells jumping on Mickey's back.

"It is defended!" Mickey yells. Rose then goes to hug the other guy, Alex, I think. The doctor gives me one more squeeze and then a quizzical look. I know he's trying to figure me out. I know that subconsciously he would know who I am but I have to keep hidden. He decides to walk over to Harriet Jones.

"My Doctor." she says to him.

"Prime minister." he says as he hugs her.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" she asks him.

"Oh, not just Sycroax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself." I smile at that the human race is indeed calling attention to themselves. I look to the sky. They will always need the Doctor to save them and the Doctor always need them. "Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This plant is so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

"Rose! Rayne!" We hear Jackie yell. I look over and see her running to us.

"Talking of trouble." The Doctor says under his breath. I smiled up at him and run to Jackie.

"Oh my God. You did it!" Jackie exclaims hugging Rose and I.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head. Rose tells her.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." The Doctor says to her.

"I said so."

"Look at him." Says Rose.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Jackie asks Rose. Then she notices the Prime Minister. "Oh my god it's the bleeding prime minister." the Doctor walks towards us.

"Come here you." We all hug.

"Are you all better?" Jackie asks the Doctor.

"I am, yeah."

"You both left me." Jackie says to Rose and I.

"Sorry." We both say together.

"I had all the food." All of a sudden five green beams streak through the sky. We look up and watch as the beams cause an explosion. The Sycroax ship was destroyed. I look at my father as Rose asks what's happening.

"That was murder." The Doctor says to Harriet Jones with a glare.

"That was defense." She tells him. It's adopted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth 10 years ago.

"But they were leaving."

"You said yourself Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today, Mr. Llewellyn and the major, they were murdered. They died in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's golden age." Was a doctor's reply.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should have told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I am a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right, not a single word just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!" she yells.

"Six." the Doctor walks past her and whispers into Alex's ear then he walks back to us. When he gets to us we turn and follow him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackie, Rose and Mickey are getting things ready for Christmas dinner. The Doctor is in his Tardis getting dressed. I set a bag by the door. Things I want with me when I leave. I'm going to go with them even if I have to sneak aboard. The TARDIS won't rat me out. I walked over to them and ask if I can help.

"Thanks Rayne, but we are all done." Rose tells me.

"Okay. I will let the Doctor know that it's ready. I walk down and into the TARDIS. I could hear her gentle hum in my head. _Hello girl,_ I say to her _. Now where is my father?_ She lights up the corridor to lead in the right direction. She leads me to the wardrobe room. I always loved this room when I was younger. At the Academy when my father was planet side, I would sneak into the TARDIS and try on the clothes. My dad looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello Rayne. Or should I say Jadzia?" My jaw dropped. How could he know who I really was? "I'm your father. I will always know it is you no matter your face or how hard you try to hide it. It's part of who we are. You'll understand when you have your own children." I guess I could see that. It keeps children safe if they try to hide or being hidden from their parents. I watched him sort through the clothes. "Now, Rayne, what should I wear?

"I don't know. Pick something and we can see if it looks right," I told him. He picked a few things out and I shook my head no. He then found a pinstripe suit. "That will look amazing." He started putting it on.

"Now, daughter of mine, can you tell me who your mother is yet? Have I met her?

"No and yes," was my reply. "You know I can't tell you. You can't even tell Rose that I'm your daughter. I have to keep to the timeline. Just trust me daddy, okay?" He walks over to me with a few ties draped over his arm. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hands.

"Do I at least love her?" He asks me.

"Yes. Yes, you do very much and she loves you too." I know I can tell him this without messing anything up.

"So, how did you get here?" he asks me while tying his tie.

"I remember getting shot at by a Dalek on Gallifrey and regenerating. I then passed out and the next thing I know, I wake up to Jackie standing over me and I look ten." I remember that day, it was frightening. I couldn't remember much at all. "Daddy?"

"Yes Little One?"

"Dad, you called me that when I first came to Gallifrey. I'm not little anymore."

"Rayne you are still my little girl. Now, what did you want?"

"Can I travel with you and Rose?" I just found him again and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Sure. Now how do I look?"

"Fantastic!"

"Now, let's go eat dinner shall we?" he asks reaching for my hand.

"Actually, I would like to get some sleep. I'm very tired. Is that okay Daddy?"

"Yes Little One."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you." I saw the hesitation on his face. He was unsure how he wanted to respond. On Gallifrey we're all taught not to show any emotion. I was too human to get it all out of me. I was hoping that the new version of my father could show love. I mean this was the regeneration I was born from. The old fashion way and not loomed. There had to be love. I know he can see the turmoil inside of myself and even the sting of possible rejection as I succumbed to the fate of my father not changing and remaining as distant as it was on Gallifrey. Suddenly I felt hands grab mine. I look up and see my father kneeling in front of me.

"Jadzia Rayne Tyler, I've always loved you and always will. I know I never showed you or told you when you were younger on Gallifrey, but I will now. When I thought I'd lost you in the time war, I felt so lost. You'd always told me how you felt but I never told you. I will never make that mistake again. You are my daughter and I'll always make sure you know how loved you are." We both have tears in our eyes. I never really knew what I was missing or what I needed until that moment. He pulls me close to him and hugs me. I relax into the embrace. I felt so safe and secure right there in my father's arms. I started to yawn and I felt him chuckle. "Let's get you into bed Little One."

"Sounds good Daddy." I step back and start to walk off but he scoops me up into his arms. _I can walk Daddy_ , I thought to him. _I know but you're still small enough for me to carry so let me_ , he thought back. I relaxed against him as he carried me to my room. I started dozing off before we got there. I barely remember him laying me down in bed and tucking me in. The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was _Goodnight Little One. I love you and sweet dreams._

 ** _AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Again I am so very sorry it took so long to get this too yall. Up next: Rayne goes with her father and Rose to New Earth. Rayne gets to meet the Face of Boe._**


	4. New Earth, New, New Doctor

**_So it looks like while I can write the chapters pretty quick, getting them typed is a different story. Surgery, special needs kids starting a new school year and life in general. It's been CRAZY!_**

 **** ** _New Earth, New, New Doctor is a shorter chapter than the others. Since everything is from Rayne's point of view some chapters will be shorter than others. I hope yall liked the last chapter. I don't get many reviews but I did get more followers so I will take comfort in that. Thanks for the follows everyone. So without further ado, on to the chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction._**

Chapter 4: New Earth, New, New Doctor

Dad and I are in the TARDIS while Rose tells her mom and Mickey bye. "Come on Rose, hurry up!" I yell at her.

"Hey, give her time to say bye. You'd want the same chance." My father says to me. I look away hurt. Yeah I'd love to have the chance but I never got a chance to tell my mother bye. She wasn't even there when I was taken. Rose finally walks in and sets her stuff down the jump seat. Dad and I are fiddling with the console. She walks over, pushes a few buttons and looks at him.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Further than we've ever gone before." He says twisting more dials. With a nod to me, I send the TARDIS into the vortex and onto our destination. The ride is very bumpy. I don't remember travel by like TARDIS being so rough. We finally land and my father and Rose step out. I check the environment first to see if I want a jacket or not. I decide to grab my jacket and step closer to the door. I can hear them talking.

"It's the year 5,000,000,023. We are in the galaxy M87, and this? This is new Earth." My father says.

"That's just. That's just." Rose says laughing. I silently laugh I've never heard my mum laugh this way before.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." My father says laughing as well.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, a different sky. What's that smell?"

"Apple grass."

"Apple grass." Rose repeats. Hmm… apple grass? Sounds yummy.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's beautiful, oh, I love this." She says. She then wraps her hands around my father's arm. "Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it." I chose this moment to walk out.

"I'm ready!" I announce. Rose turns back to look at me. She rolls her eyes as if annoyed with me. She then turns back to the Doctor.

"One trip with us right?" she asks him. He looks to me. _What do you want me to say?_ He says across our link. I smile.

"Yes one trip. I say out loud. I need to get back to school anyways. Thanks Doctor for bringing me. I wouldn't want stay for too long. Don't want to feel like the third wheel." I walk past them and stop. _I'm sorry little one,_ he sends me.

 _It's okay daddy. I understand. She doesn't want anyone tagging along. I'm a child and children tend to cramp style or whatever._

 _Are you sure you're okay?_ He asks. 

_Yes, daddy._ I send rolling my eyes.

"Let's go already." I say aloud. I see him grab Rose's hand.

"Come on!" He says as they run off. I laugh and run after them. We finally stop and dad lays out his trench coat for him and Rose to lay on. I sit just off to the side. The breeze is wonderful, as is the smell.

 _I wonder if the grass tastes like apples?_ I pick up a few blades and take a bite. _Ylech!_ I spit it out.

"Doesn't taste like apples does it Rayne?" My father asks through his laughter.

"Um… no it doesn't." I just sit there staring off towards the city listening to them talk.

"So the year 5 billion, the sun expands, the earth gets roasted." I hear my dad say. Rose smiles at this with her tongue between her teeth.

"That was our first date." I smile.

"We had chips." My mother sure does love chips. Mmm…chips. Greasy chips. I love them too. I wonder if the TARDIS will let me make some? I'm lost in my own thoughts when I feel as if I'm being watched. I look around and only see the cars flying and my parents talking.

"Oh come on." Rose says.

"It is." My dad says. "It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the 15th New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" He asks when he sees Rose looking at him.

"You're so different."

"New New Doctor."

"Actually, strictly speaking," I start copying my father's tone, "new new new new new new new new new new Doctor." He throws a hand full of grass at me and I gave him my tongue in the teeth smile that I'm sure matches my mum's. He looks between Rose and I a few times. I know what he's thinking. But in this regeneration I don't look much like them like before. As a child I was a perfect mix of the two. Brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin and my father's smile. Now my hair is lighter but my eyes are green and my smiles is all my mum's. _Is Rose…_ he starts to ask mentally.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice? Rose asks interrupting my father's train of thought.

"Well," he starts as they get up. He comes over to me and offers me his hand. I stand up and brush my pants off. "I thought we might go there first." He points to a tall, white building with a medical symbol on it.

"Why, what is that? Rose asks.

"It's a hospital," I say, "see the green moon on the side? It's a universal symbol." Rose stares at me and the Doctor smiles. Oops, I forgot I wasn't supposed to know this stuff. Oh well I shrug.

"Right, Rayne." He pulls out his psychic paper. "I got this." We read it _Ward 26. Please come._ "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm and I thought we were just sightseeing." Rose hooks her arm through his again. "Come on then let's go buy some grapes." They start to walk off and I follow. I still feel as though I am being watch. I tune them out again as I tried to search for the person or thing.

As we walk into the building I hear my dad, "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

 _Don't worry daddy, I don't like them either._ I send to him with waves of comfort. I see my dad looking around.

"No shop. I like the little shop." Rose stops walking and turns in a circle making me sidestep to miss her.

"I thought this far in the future they would have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an on-going war." He says to her.

"Yeah, super viruses compared to what you've had. Better be careful, Rose, you could get sick and die and then where would I be?" I say as I spin to look at her while walking backwards to the lifts.

"Jadzia Rayne Tyler," my dad says sternly, "you will not talk to Rose that way. If you do it again, I will ground you to the TARDIS."

 _Oh, I'm shivering in my shoes._ I send to him.

 _What was that young lady?_ He sends to me.

"Ward 26, right Doctor?" I ask as I reach the lift and go in. I never heard his reply as the doors slid shut. I don't know what has come over me. I'm so rebellious feeling all of a sudden. Normally I wouldn't treat my parents with such disrespect. Maybe it was just the way Rose acted when I came out of the TARDIS earlier. The lift doors open and I walk over to reception to wait on my father and Rose.

"That was rude. What you said to Rose downstairs. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I reply looking down at my feet. I feel a finger under my chin and slight pressure making me look up.

"Hey cheer up. We have a friend to see." I smile at him and he smiled back.

"Where is Rose?" I ask him.

"Other lift. She'll be along soon." One of the cat nuns walks over to us. "Nice place. No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop." The nurse removes her veil.

"This is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people a world of good. Not me. Other people." I could understand that. My father looks at me, _I'm not mad at you little one. I was just disappointed in you. I would expect that out of a time-tot, not a time lady._

 _Sorry daddy. Sometimes I forget that I'm actually 520 years old. When you have the mind and body of a child it's hard to remember that I'm older then I look sometimes. Forgive me?_ I ask him through the link.

 _Always._

"The sisters of Plentitude take a vow to help and mend." The nurse replies. Dad pauses at an open cubicle. There is a man lying on the bed who looks like stone. A lady with him walks over to us.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with the written permission from the senate New New York." I raise my eyebrows at that.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Duke looks at us.

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this."

I look around the ward as my father talks. I feel a tickle in my mind and look for the source. My eyes fall on a big head in a tank.

 _Come here Wolf Cub._ I hear my mind. I walk over to him.

 _Who are you? No one calls me Wolf Cub except the TARDIS._

 _I know who you are Rayne Tyler. I have known you for a very long time. I am called the Face of Boe. I had another name many years ago._

 _So you are from my future then?_

 _Yes. You'll be meeting me soon._

 _I can't wait._ The nurse beside him stands up. I look up and see my father.

"I am afraid the Face of Boe is asleep." Really? I was just talking to him, but he does look asleep. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend?"

"Yes." I say. My father looks at me questioningly.

"We met just the once on platform one. What's wrong with him?" my father asks.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." I look back at the Face of Boe.

 _No you can't die!_ I put my hand on the glass.

"Of what?" my father asks.

"Of old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible." He kneels down beside me and addresses the Face of Boe. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but I'm here." After a few minutes my father gets up he comes back with cups of water. The hands one to Novice Hame and one to me.

"That's very kind. There's no need." She tells him.

"Well you're the one working." He tells her.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind, such ancient songs."

"Are we his only visitors?" dad asks.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He is the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself." I look up at my father. He looks to Novice Hame.

"What does that mean?"

"It's only a story." She says.

"Tell us the rest."

"It's said he will talk to a wonderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

 _Could that mean you, daddy?_ I ask him.

 _No idea._ He replies.

 _Where is Rose? Shouldn't she be here by now?_ Dad looks at Novice Hame.

"Could I use your phone? I need to find my friend." Novice Hame leads him over to a phone. He calls Rose. "Rose where are you?" He listens to her response. "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to ward 26?" He smiles. "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?" Dad looks off to another part of the room. "I'd better go. See you in a minute." He hangs up and immediately walks over to the Duke.

 _Wow! He looks normal._ I send to my dad. I see him grab at his ear. I turn back to the Face of Boe. I can hear my father's thoughts as he tries to figure things out. I watch his walking around looking at the IV bags and I notice I am a lot like him in that I always walk around thinking about things when trying to figure them out. Sometimes I forget to pay attention to my surroundings and get myself into trouble. I look toward the entrance to the ward and see Rose enter. She looks straight at him. To me it seems that she is a little off. She is standing differently and I wonder what has gotten into her. My dad sees her and starts showing her everything. They walk out of the ward to go investigate. I'm not sure what they are investigating or why they need to.

 _Stay here Little One and keep your eyes open. Something isn't right around here._ Through the glass I see Rose grab my dad and kiss him.

 _Woah!_ I think at the same time my dad projects it. I hear a few other words before I tell him to block me and I block him. I see his dazed face before he walks off. I turn back to the Face of Boe and see him watching me.

 _Sometimes I wish my parents would get a room._ He chuckles in my head.

 _That's how they got you, cub._

 _I know how it works. Thanks. I may look like a kid, But I am 520 years old._ We continue talking. He tells me stories. Some I already know and some I don't. I suddenly hear an alarm go off. No one seems alarmed yet so I try not to worry. I try to reach my father but he is still blocking me. _I hope they're okay._

 _They will be cub, don't worry._ All of a sudden we hear a voice say the building is under quarantine. Shutters slam down across the windows. The lady with the Duke runs in screaming about sick people with pus pocket on their skin. We start barricading the doors as they try to get in the ward. I keep trying to reach my father but he is not responding to my pleas. Suddenly my dad and Rose burst through a back door. Clovis runs up two them with a metal stand. They both throw up their hands.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! Look, look!"

"Show me your skin." Clovis yells. They show her.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched we'd be dead. So how is it going up here? What's the status?" he asks them. Looking to me he asks, "You alright?"

"Yes." I say.

"There is nothing but silence from the other ward." Clovis tells him. "I think we are the only ones left. I have been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." Dad looks to her angrily.

"You can't do that. If they force entry, then they would break quarantine."

"I'm not dying here," She yells.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There are 10 million people in that city. They would all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out."

"Alright fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" he yells. He grabs a yellow silk rope. "Rayne, come here." I walk over to my father and help him. "I need you to stay here."

"No I want to…"

"No. Stay here with the Face of Boe. If one of them touches you, you will die. I can't lose you."

"But daddy…"

"No buts, I don't want to lose you."

"I will still be born." He glares at me. "Fine." I cross my arms over my chest and stomp off. Rose helps him get the IV bags hooked to the rope and they are off to the lifts.

I sit with the Face of Boe listening to his song in my head. It is very comforting to hear. I sit on the floor and lean up against the glass. Next thing I know I'm being woken up by my dad talking to the Face of Boe.

 _Bye Wolf Cub,_ the Face of Boe says before the disappears. Had I not been supporting myself, I would have fallen over.

"Why did he call you Wolf cub?" My father asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe because of bad wolf." I start walking away. "Meet you at the TARDIS."

"Alright Rayne, go straight there." I wave and take the lift down.

I walk into the TARDIS and she greets me with her gentle hum. I shake my head. _I can't believe I just mentioned Bad Wolf to my father. He is going to figure things out now. Oh, well. I'm not that worried._ The TARDIS send me a comforting hum.

"I am going to shower." I say out loud as I walk to my room.

While in the shower I feel the TARDIS go into the Vortex. Finished with my shower, I dry off and get dressed. Then I sit on the edge of my bed to brush my hair. As I am brushing my hair there is a knock on my door. "Come in." I say. The door opens and Rose walks in. She sits behind me, takes the brush from me and starts brushing my hair.

"So, Jadzia Rayne Tyler, is it?"

"Yep." I reply popping the 'P'.

"That's what I have always wanted to name my daughter if I ever have one."

"Really?" I decide to play stupid. She can't find me out yet.

"Yep. I have also learned that you are someone very special and important from our future."

"Really?" How did she figure that out? She finishes brushing my hair and pulls me up against her front so my back is to her front. I relax against her.

"So until I figure you out, Rayne, where you fit into everything, I want to get to know you better. I feel I need to get to know you. If you're here, at this point in your life, then where are your parents? Your current for you parents. Not your past before you were ever born parents." I shrug my shoulders.

"I can't tell you that yet. I have to keep to the timeline." I tell her.

"Ok. Well until you can tell us, I would like you to stay here and go on adventures with us. Also, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. I've had a few eye opening, stray thoughts from the Doctor concerning you when Cassandra was going back and forth between us. He cares about you."

"Thanks. But I am still going to go back so I can get some more classes in. Let the two of you have some alone time." I turn in her arms to look at her and wink. She laughs and lightly pushes me away.

"Alright missy, it's time for bed. We will take you back when you wake up." She tucks me into my bed. I snuggle under the covers. This is nice. I have missed this from her. "I will send your father in to tell you goodnight." I stare at her in disbelief. How did she know? I never said anything. "Yes, I figured it out thanks to Cassandra. I'm ok with it. Sweet dreams." She turns off the light and leaves my room. My father walks in a few minutes later.

"She knows I am your daughter." I tell him when he sits down next to me on the bed. "Something about finding out because of Cassandra. She says she isn't mad or upset. She just wants to get to know me better."

"That's good." He says to me as he tucks the blankets around me. "Get some sleep and we will talk about it later after I find out exactly what she knows. I love you."

"I don't want to sleep." He kisses me on the head and starts singing a Gallifreyan lullaby to me. Between him and the TARDIS singing to me, I didn't stand a chance. I drift into a deep sleep and never hear him leave my room. 

**AN: That is all for chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not sure when the next update will be. I am participating in the NaNoWriMo for November. So I will probably have another story to upload on . Thanks for sticking around and don't forget to read and review**


End file.
